Traditionally, seat toilets have been designed to meet only our basic living needs. However, modern consumers often desire a seat toilet set that provides better user experiences. For instance, it may be desirable that a seat toilet set enables temperature conditioning (e.g., heating) such that the user, when sitting on the seat toilet set, will not feel cold.
To this end, various improvements have been made to the toilet seat. For instance, Chinese Patent Application CN102176852A discloses a warmed toilet seat device which is highly precise, comfortable, and economically efficient. Such a device is made possible by a simplified toilet seat structure and by performing output correction for the seat toilet heater. Additionally, Taiwan Patent TW201019877A1 discloses a heated seat toilet device which can advantageously reduce electric power consumed by the heating element without affecting user comfort.
Some heated toilet seats include control systems for reducing an amount of electric power consumed by the seat heating element. However, traditional control systems typically require the user to designate a predetermined time period for energy saving (e.g., during which the heating element will be inactive). If a user desires to use the toilet seat during an energy saving period, the user may encounter a cold and uncomfortable toilet seat. Requiring a user to predict a time during which the toilet seat will not be used can be burdensome and challenging (e.g., due to different lifestyles and usage habits among various users). Additionally, such traditional systems cannot dynamically self-adapt to usage habit changes and cannot account for different usage habits within any given time period.